Legion
by XEDSA
Summary: AU: Naruto decides to leave Konoha to become stronger so he can protect his people but, on his travels he slowly unravels a prophecy his prophecy. Naru/?


Legion: Will of Fire

As Naruto stood on top of the Hokage Monument, The last conversation with the Sandiame played in his head.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto, a Hokages' power is not measured in his arsenal of weapons and techniques but, in the power of his heart, mind, and, will. You see, Naruto being Hokage isn't just about beating bad guys, it's about__ fighting for the village with everything you got. Making sure that everyone is safe and will sleep peacefully for years to come. A Hokage must be willing to drop everything for the sake of the village, you must be able to make the greatest sacrifice for the sake of the village and everyone inside it. To keep everyone away from harm." Sandiame stopped and looked down at Naruto. He was shocked to see that the boy had a understanding look on his face._

"_I know oji-sama, and I am willing to do all of it because, no matter how little this village likes me, I love it with all my heart." Naruto said looking him in the eyes._

"_I know Naruto, I know." He ruffled Narutos' hair causing him to smile._

"_Oji-sama do you think I will be a good leader if I become a Hokage." _

"_There is nothing I am more sure of."_

_Flashback end_

"To keep everyone safe." Naruto said to himself "They can never be safe with me in the village, I'm no where near strong enough. I mean if Itachi and Kisame are that strong I can only imagine the rest of them. No one in this village is strong enough to deal with them except ero-sensei but he is never in the village. I have to leave until I can protect them as a Hokage should." He started walking down the path to the village.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke was in his hosipital bed when he saw a orange blob jump to his window. He knew it was Naruto who else would wear a idiotic. He opened it and felt a rush of cold night air come in. Naruto just stared at him from the ledge.

"You want something dobe." Sasuke asked smugly.

"I'm leaving." Naruto said calmly.

"What the hell are you talking about."

"I'm leaving the village so it can be secure." Naruto then turned his back to him.

"Why would it be any more secure if you left?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Why do you think your brother was after me?" Naruto said looking at him.

"I've been asking myself that since I got up." Sasuke looked up at the ceiling in deep thought.

"My sensei told me that he worked for a organization that wants the beast I contain."

"Kyuubi...." Sasuke said looking down. Naruto looked shocked as Sasuke had hit the nail on the head.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Dope, I wasn't rookie of the year for nothing. Besides it doesn't take a genius to put your birthday and the attack together." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a small smile.

"For what?"

"For not thinking me as a demon."

"You a demon don't make laugh."

"Yeah yeah, Sasuke I have a favor to ask you." Naruto said dead serious.

"What?"

"I want you to look after Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei for me and to explain to them why I left."

"Sure but, I don't know if I am staying either." Sasuke admitted.

"I can't really say anything because, I'm doing the same thing." Naruto sighed. "At least tell them."

"Of course." He gave him a small smile.

"I guess I'll see you around." Naruto said as he stood up and prepared to leap.

"Yeah." Was all Sasuke said as he watched him take off to the gates.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi had seen Naruto running towards the gates, he decided to check up on him. He increased his speed as Naruto did and watched as Naruto dropped down into an alley to grab a bag that was filled with a bunch of his belongings. He decided on watching him until he knew what he was up to. Kakashi would never ever think Naruto would go rouge that was until he saw him knock out Izumo and Kotetsu. He rushed to grab Naruto only to be hit in he back of the neck and quickly lose consciousness .

"Sorry Kakashi but, he needs this." Was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto was running fast through the trees he still couldn't believe he pulled that off. He focused on running until something grabbed him by the hand and turned him around to face the man.

"Hehe ero-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Gaki, come on." He said as he dropped him on the ground.

"You mean you're not taking me back?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Of course not some time away from here will give you the opportunity to get stronger." Jiraiya said as he continued walking. "You know what really shocks me." He said as he looked down at Naruto. "Is how you managed to evade the Jounin patrols."

"We have patrols?" Naruto asked looking back at him. Jiraiya face faulted.

"Naruto you never cease to amaze me."

"Thanks ero-sensei." Naruto said with a proud smile.

"..........." A silence dawned over them.

"That's not a good thing!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Sorry. So, where are we going." Naruto piped up.

"To the Land of Iron." Jiraiya said in a serious tone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry it was short but basically it was just a prologue.

Okay now to vote on pairings:

Temari

Tenten

Shion

Haruna(Princess)

Ino

Hana

No Sakura since she is paired with Naruto in my other story.

Review.


End file.
